The present disclosure relates to electronic systems for evaluating industrial vehicle performance, and in particular to the evaluation of industrial vehicles based on simulations, empirical data, or a combination thereof.
Wireless strategies are being deployed by business operations, including distributors, retail stores, manufacturers, etc., to improve the efficiency and accuracy of business operations. Wireless strategies may also be deployed by such business operations to avoid the insidious effects of constantly increasing labor and logistics costs.
In a typical wireless implementation, forklift trucks are linked to a management system executing on a corresponding computer enterprise via wireless transceivers. The wireless transceivers are used as interfaces to the management system to direct workers in their tasks, e.g., by instructing workers where and/or how to pick, pack, put away, move, stage, process or otherwise manipulate items within a facility.